heroes of legend
by THE DARK HOUND
Summary: when a lion and his adopted tiger sister come to the Jade Palace will he and his sister become heroes of legend? does Po see some old friends
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 THEIR STORY**

our story starts long ago before the pandas were killed there lived a famliy of lions a mother a father and the child a boy the mother's name was Leona the father's name was Leon and the son's name was Leo, he was just a mere cub about 3 years old.

one day Leo and his mother were having dinner while waiting for Leo's father who was still working as a guard for the village then the door opened to reveale Leon who was battered and brused.

"Leona take our son and run. Now!" he yelled before collapsing. "Leon!" Leona screamed before running to him while Leo just watched his father slowly die. "dada?" Leo said sadly. "Leona...I...I...love you." he said before closeing his eyes forever.

Then Leona layed a gentle kiss on his head then she grabbed Leo and ran into the woods just outside her home she looked back to see a figure chaseing her she couldnt see what species but she did see the figure's yellow eyes. "dont run woman you cant escape me!" the figure yelled he was male .

Then she lost him behind a tree then she kissed Leo's forehead. "I'm sorry Leo but I cant let us die I love you my child." she said before hiding him behind the tree. "where are you you cant hide from me!?" then the figure steped into the light it was Tai-Lung.

(and you thought he was evil before but killing women and children thats an all new low)

Tai-Lung spotted Leona and charged for her then Leona ran away from the tree that she left Leo behind she ran up to a cliff and almost ran off the edge she was cornered then Tai-Lung appeared behind her and said. "theres nowhere to run but I'll give you a choice you can die by impacting with the water or you can die by my hand.

Your choice Leona didnt wanna die by that crazy leopard so she turned and fell to her all the while praying to the gods that her son would be safe then came the worst part the impact with the water all you could hear was the smack of her body hitting the water.

Tai-Lung looked over the edge satifed with his work then he walked off_**. 10 YEARS LATER:**_ Leo was walking down a dark path when he came to a village and began walking down an alley to avoid being seen when at the other end he saw a tiger girl being beat up by some pig and goat kids .

"hey! Way dont you pick on somone your own size or how about my size? He yelled loud enough for them to hear when they looked up they saw a lion boy who's muscles were huge two of them became afraid but the pig boy yelled. "get him!" he yelled at the two others.

Then they charged at him Leo just roared before chargeing as well then there was a head on collision . Leo threw one goat boy into a wall and punched the other one in the gut making him double over the Leo picked him up and threw him at the same wall.

When he got to the tiger the pig boy just ran. "need a hand?" he said extending his paw toward her. "thanks whats your name." "I dunno what about you?" "me either. How about we name each other?" "sure." he said nodding his head. "okay your name can be...Lung." "I like it. Your's can be...melody."

"perfect. So can we go to your house?" "I dont have one. What about you?" he said with his head hung down "nope." she said "so were both orphans. That sucks." they both sighed sadly then Lung said. "well I better get back to looking for someone to take me in."

then he started walking but stopped when Melody grabbed his arm and said. "wait how about I go with you? We can watch each others back and help each other." Lung thought it over before saying. "sure." that made melody smile something she hasnt done since she was a cub then she walked over to his side.

And slung his arm over her shoulder as they walked down the path.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 MEETING A PANDA**

its was a bright sunny day and the wind blew swiftly thru the trees and Melody and Lung were putting out the fire they made last night to keep them warm when they finished up cleaning up their makeshift camp Melody asked Lung.

"Hey Lung. have you ever heard of something called Kung Fu?" she said while washing her face in a nearby river. "Yeah I've heard of it. Wasnt it made by some old turtle?" he replied. "Maybe. do you think I would any good at it?"

"Yeah if you want we can go see if someone can teach us I heard theres a Kung Fu acadamy nearby." "Okay big bro lets go." she said with a smile on her face so they set off not knowing there was a black and white figure following them.

after a while of walking Lung heard somthing and said. "Show yourself coward and face me!" he said looking behind him then he saw a figure come out of the bushes it said. "I'm sorry I didnt mean to startle you I'm just really hungry and when you left your camp I would eat the scraps." the figure began crying.

then Melody said. "hey its okay come here maybe all you need is a hug." she said with her arms open. the figure slowly walked over to her and when he steped into the light they both saw that he was a panda boy about the size of Lung then when he got to Melody she hugged him and said.

"there is that better?" he nodded his head and Lung saw that he would be no threat to him or his sister so he said. "If you want you can come with us." he said. "really? That would be awesome sure." Lung just smiled knowing he made the adorable panda boy happy. "so whats your name?"

Melody asked. "you can call me Po." he said smileing.

then the three set off for Lee Da Acadamy it toke them three days to get there when they got there it was 6 am. "the sign said the doors dont open till until 8:00 so until then I'm gonna take a nap." Lung said so Po and Melody played games while they waited then after two hours.

then the doors opened to show a fox a bit smaller then Melody who just glared at Po and Melody which made them afraid that they had done something wrong then Melody said. "Lung wake up please." which made him wake up slowly then he saw the fear on Po and Melody's faces and said.

"what wrong?" he said before turning towards the fox then walked in front of Po and Melody and said. "who are you?" the fox just said. "I'm Master Fox I teach those who are worthy to learn Kung Fu." then Lung asked. "my brother, sister and I would like to train under you."

the fox said.

"okay I accept your request. come in." the three followed the fox. "since I only have one room open the Panda and the Lion will have to share it." Lung did not want to be called Lion so he spoke up and said. "my name is Lung the Panda's name is Po and the tiger's name is Melody. the fox simply continued what he was saying.

"like I saying Po and Lung you two will be sharing a room and you my dear melody will share a room with my best student Mei-Ling." "cool whats she like?" Melody said much more relaxed. "you can find out now she's in her room which is right next to you." Melody looked to her right and saw a young mountain cat about the same age as herself. "go on in it is your room too."

the fox said. "be careful Melody." lung said watching Melody walk in to the room that Mei-Ling was in and Master Fox lead Po and Lung to their room._** with Melody and Mei-Ling: **_"um hi you must be Mei-Ling." Melody said trying to start a converstion. "yes I'm Mei-Ling. who are you and why are you in my room?" she said with a confused look.

"oh I'm Melody I'm going to be your new roomate." "oh hi its nice to meet you did your parents send you here?" then Melody's smile dissapered and was replaced with a look of sadness. "no I dont have parents I'm an orphan and I came with a Lion and a Panda who I call my brothers."

when she finished Mei-Ling felt terible. "oh man I'm sooo sorry I brought it up uggghh I'm such a jerk." then her and Melody sat on the bed and Melody had her head in her hands to keep Mei-Ling from seeing that she was crying. "its okay *sniff* you didnt know *sniff*."

_**with Po and Lung: **_"so Lung you want the bed tonight?" "no no you get the bed I'm fine with sleeping on the floor I'll take it tomorrow. lets go see how Melody's doing." they then left their room to go check on their sister. "hey sis how are you do-" he stopped to see Melody crying.

"hey whats wrong sis?" Po asked feeling sad with his sister Melody turned to see her brothers and said. "nothing I'm fine." when Mei-Ling caught sight of Lung she couldnt take her eyes off him knowing that his sister wouldnt give him an honest answer he said. "okay...see you at lunch and you too Mei-Ling."

Po and Lung went to the court yard where they will train most of the time then Master Fox spoke from behind them. "Lung, Po would you like to began training?" Lung nodded Po didnt do anything. Lung went on one side of the court yard and Master Fox went on the other Po just sat on the side and watched then Lung and Master Fox began to spar.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 SEEING LITTLE BRO PO **

its been 10 years since Lung, Melody and Po arrived at Lee Da Acadamy and after 5 years there Po wanted to go his own way and left for the valley of peace. Lung and Melody stayed at the Acadamy for until a year ago when Lung and Melody heard that Po their adopted brother was the Dragon Warrior!

so Melody begged Lung to take her to see Po and Lung being a good bro toke her and Mei-Ling to the valley and the reson Mei-Ling went with them is because she was Lung's girlfriend and Mei-Ling could not stand being apart from him.

_**with Po and the Five**_: "sweet best day ever!" Po yelled after reading a letter he got. "what does it say Po?" Tigress asked. "Lung and Melody are coming today I cant belive it!" "wait who are they?" Crane said with a confused face. "they are like my adopted brother and sister. I didnt always live in the valley."

then there was a knock at the door it was Mei-Ling and two cloaked figures. "hey Mei-Ling what brings you here." Crane asked. "the Dragon Warrior and what no hug for an old friend Po?" then Po ran over and hugged her. "Po what does she mean by old friend?"

Tigress asked wondering why Mei-Ling had her paws all over her Panda "oh right I didnt tell you I used to live at the Lee Da Acadamy. also who are your friends Mei?" "you dont recongize your brother and sister?" the smaller figure asked. "Melody?" then the figure removed their hood and reviled Melody who was much older and more beautiful.

Monkey, Mantis and Crane's jaw dropped to the floor Viper and Tigress just rolled their eyes then Po ran and hugged Melody who said. "Po...let...go...cant...breath." then Po put her down. "am I invisable?" the larger figure asked as he removed his hood revileing Lung who's muscles were huge and had hazle eyes.

then Po ran and hugged Lung who hugged him back with much more force. again Monkey, Mantis and Crane's jaw dropped to the floor and then Monkey said. "what the heck Po why is your brother huge and why is your sister so soo hot?!" there was an aweird silence and Monkey was blushing like mad.

"oh look at the time I got to go make some more almond cookies." he said walking quickly away while Mantis and Crane burst into laughter. "wow." Melody said "are the rest of them like that?" "them?!" Tigress said with anger in her voice Mantis, Crane, Viper, Po and Mei-Ling held their breath.

Lung asked. "what? did she say somthing wrong?" then Tigress walked over to Melody who was still in the dark. "Lung get In front of Melody!" Po yelled while trying to hold Tigress back Lung did what Po said Melody was scared out of her mind.

then a voice spoke. "enough Tigress!" it was Master Shifu. "they are our guests so be polite." then Tigress glared at Melody who returned it then Po walked over to Lung and Melody. "man I have no idea what got into her usealy it would take a bit more to tick her off. and she's my girlfriend I totally did not expect her to try and kill my sister.

"Its okay Po but if its alright with you I'm going to keep an eye on her. as you know I dont like people that try to kill my sister." "well at least let me show you to your rooms." with that the three went to the barricks.

**GASP WHATS WRONG WITH TIGRESS IS SOMEONE DOING THIS TO HER AND WOW MONKEY REALLY SCREWED UP.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 A EVIL PLAN**

Some where far from the Valley of Peace there lay a tomb and in that tomb there live the worst evil you could possable imagine an evil that was so powerful that it could not be destroy only imprisoned and so it waits growing more powerful by the hour.

"Soon...Soon I will have...all the power...I need to break out of this prison that holds me...and the only ones that can stop me...will be the ones giving me the power...I need...soon I Shen-Lung will be Free!"

the rumble of his voice was felt all thru out china. _**at the Jade Palace: **_Master Shifu was medatating in the Dragon Grotto when a sudden chill came upon him. "no it cant be." he said before running into the Training Hall where.

Po and the Five were training Lung had joined in on the Training while Mei-Ling was talking to Melody. "is that all you got please give me a challange." Lung bragged it was him aganst the Five. "all right I give you beat me." Monkey said while panting. "me too I quit." Mantis said walking off. "I gotta hand it to you Lung your a good fighter."

Crane said while patting Lung on the back. "Tigress if you need me I'll be in my room changing my flowers." Viper said before slithering to her room. "well I'm not going to give up that easely." Tigress said getting back into her fighting stance.

"you sure about that?" Lung asked. "yes." when the others heard that they gathered around to watch this. Po and Melody looked at each other with worried looks. "come and get me Tiger If you can." Lung said with a smirk on his face Tigress just growled before getting on all fours and charging at him.

Lung just dodged her attack and faked a yawn. "boring ya know what I am going to give you a free shot who knows you might get me mad." that really pissed Tigress off. Po's heart was pounding out of his chest he knew that they both were too evenly matched and would probaly kill each other in the process or at the least get seriously injured.

Lung set himself up so Tigress could get a good punch in. Tigress charged with her fist drawn back and when her fist came in to contact with Lung's chest he went flying and hit the wall with a thud. "okay my turn." Lung said with a determened look on his face.

then he stood and closed his eyes and toke deep breaths and after a few seconds Fire engulfed his paws! but it didnt hurt him everyone exept Melody and Mei-Ling were suprised. Tigress was in trouble but her face didnt show it then his charged for Tigress who for the first time in her life ran.

she ran all over the training hall for a few mins until she yelled. "Po help me!" the others just looked at each other then they all look at Po and said in unison. "Go Help Her!"" then Po jumped in front Tigress and Po was right in front Lung who just stared for a sec then said. "hmmp what can your girlfriend not fight her own battles?"

he said with a smirk. "no you just went overboard with your paws of fire!" Lung just stared and said. "ok so if your girlfriend punchs me into a wall your fine with it. But if I try and get her back I'm in the wrong?! Thats bulls**t."

Melody's eyes widened she has never heard Lung curse before. "no thats not what I'm saying. what I ment-" he got cut off by Lung. "what you ment is that you care more about that girl then your own Brother!" everyone went silent then Lung said. "I'm going to go meditate dont bother me." he said coldly.

"Lung." Melody said with a sadden look which quickly changed to a look of anger she walked over to Tigress who was standing next to Po. "WHATS YOUR PROBLEM TIGRESS EVER SINCE WE GOT HERE YOU'VE HAD GRUDGE AGANST ME AND MY BROTHER!" Tigress simply said. "I'm sorry." this suprised everyone. "I was wrong to judge you."

Melody's eyes were welling up then she hugged Tigress and said. "its okay I was wrong too. friends?" she said letting Tigress go who was still in shock from the hug then Tigress smiled and said. "not just friends sisters." the the two were put in a bear hug by Po. "my two favorate girls sisters. whoo!"

"Po...let...go...we...cant...breath." then Po dropped the two. "yeah so happy but who's going to go talk to Lung." Mei-Ling asked concerned when a voice spoke from behind them. "I will go." much to their suprise it was Master Shifu.

"are you sure? Maybe I should go." Po said. "you remember the last time you doubted me Po?" Shifu asked. "yes Master. It was when you turned me into the awesome Kung Fu Master i am today." Po said with the same goofy smile he always has on.

_**with Lung: **__*sigh* whats wrong with me I almost killed her why life would be so much esaier if I had someone to guiad me if only my famliy wasnt killed if only I knew who killed them then I could have my revenge but all I remember are those deadly yellow eyes. _**He thought.**

Then Shifu slowly walked to Lung making sure that he could not hear him. "you're not as quiet as you think Shifu." Lung said not even turning his head. "you seem depressed Lung, is something wrong?" "no I'm fine." he said taking a locket out of his pocket.

Shifu saw him take out and moved closer to see it, it was a picture, a famliy of lions three of them and the child looked a lot like Lung. "are those your parents Lung?" Shifu asked Lung just nodded never taking his eyes off the picture. "Shifu if its not much trouble I would like to be alone."

"of corce." then Shifu walked off when Shifu was back inside Lung roared in agony, a roar that the whole valley heard, when Melody heard it her heart just broke knowing her brother was upset. _**Back in the dark tomb: **_"ha...ha...ha...ha..ha my plan is working...soon...so...very...soon."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 A NIGHTMARE OR A VISION **

Lung awoke panting as sweat covered his fur his looked out his window and saw that is was still dark and his sighed and got up and slowly opened the door to his room, his looked out into the hallway to make sure no one else was awake before quietly walking to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

once his got up the stairs that lead to the Peach tree, Lung sighed before suddenly remembering his dream. _**LUNG'S DREAMSCAPE: **__flames ate and devoured houses while smoke filled the air and turned the sky blood red, Lung looked all around trying to find out where he was then he saw somthing that shocked him to his very core Mei-Ling was lieing on the ground _dead_..._

_on instinct Lung rushed over to her and gently slid his paws under her and cratled her before he broke down. "no no NO!, this can't be happening." he said before gently laying her back down before getting up and looking around once more this time he saw his brother Po and Sister Melody fighting back to back._

_while Po just looked beyond pissed on the outside on the inside he couldn't stop crying and Melody didn't try and hide her tears. "This is for my sisters!" he heard Melody yell before killing a figure with her bare claws. "This is for my friends!" Po yelled before sidekicking another figure._

_then Lung's heart broke when he saw Po get stabbed in the chest by a sword. "PO!" Melody yelled before catching him from hitting his face on the floor. "Run...Melody...run." were Po's last words, Lung was about to rush over to the figure that killed Po and kill it but found himself unable to move ._

_Lung roared in anger and try and struggle out of his bonds but no matter how hard he tryed he couln't move and was forced to watch and the figure that killed Po stabbed Melody in the back, Melody fell dead on top of Po's lifeless body with a single tear still on her face._

_"Noooooo!" Lung yelled before his eyes closed and when he opened them he found himself in a beautiful lush medow he looked around and saw a village he walked closer and saw that the village was made up of just Tigers then a bright light flashed and he was in a house there his saw a female white tiger cub and an orange female tiger cub that looked a lot like Tigress and Melody._

_then he saw a male white tiger that looked a bit older then Lung and noticed that the tiger had the same features as Melody has and then an orange female tiger came and picked up the two tiger cubs and she had the same featues as Tigress._

_then she sobbed before handing Tigress to her husband and she said. "this pains me more then you know but if we keep you here your power would be missused and we love you and your sister too much to lose you this is for the best i promise. _

_then the famliy of tigers left their home and ran in opposite directions the father with Tigress in his arms ran towards the valley of peace and left her at the door of buo-gu-orphanage then he ran for the mountains and the mother with Melody in her arms ran to a nearby villageand she left her where she could get food and would be safe._

_then the scene changed to a different village and Lung was starting to get a bit pissed off. "now where am I?" he said annoyed then he walked closer to the village and saw a village made up of pandas and a light flashed bright and saw a baby panda with a toy in his paw. _

_then he looked closer and saw that the baby panda looked like Po but much younger. "come on son come to papa." an older panda said towards baby Po this site made Lung smile then in a blink of an eye the scene changed as fire covered houses and smoke filled air Lung looked and saw an albino peacock extending a sword yelling charge._

_while wolves came for behind him and begain attacking the pandas then he saw a wolf charging for baby Po then Lung ran towards the wolf compleatly forgetting that this all had happened already and he was for some strange reson there seeing it all but he had forgotten all that all he was focused on was keeping that wolf alway from Po._

_then at the last second the large panda that had called Po to him was now in front of him with a large hammer in his hand and a angry look on his face the large panda swung the hammer and bashed the wolf sqare in the muzzle and he flew back a few feet._

_then a female panda swooped up the child while the large panda yelled. "go! take our son and run away!" Lung followed the female panda through the forest until she came upon a dozen radish crate and she placed Po in one then she hugged him and left him there and called the wolves over and lead them away from her son._

then everything went black then out of nowhere Master Oogway appered and said to Lung. "quit suprising isn't it young one." he said with a smile on his face for a few seconds before Lung said. "I understand the second two but what was the first?" Lung ask confused. "the first is what will take place if you don't tell your family about your vison.

"you are to help Shifu train the new more furious five made up of you, Mei-Ling, Po, Melody, and Tigress, with you as their leader." Oogway said still smiling. "now its time for you to wake up young one." Oogway said about to snap his fingers but stopped when Lung said. "but how...how am I going to convince Shifu?"

Lung asked wondering how he was going to do the impossible. "just tell him I said so." Oogway said snaping his fingers. _**in present time: **_Lung awoke in his room surrounded by everyone in the palace. "umm you all need to take a big step back." he said in a calm but strict voice and they all hugged him before steping back.

"dude what happened Shifu found you up by the Peach tree." Po asked a bit worried. "huh.. oh..uh nevermind that I need to speak to Shifu now." Lung said with a hint of urgenty in his voice.

**AND THAT CHAPTER 2 AND CHAPTER 5 SHOULD BE UP TOMORROW LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 THE NEW FURIOUS FIVE**

When Lung found Shifu he told him every thing Oogway had showed him. "Are you sure that the vision was from Oogway?" Shifu asked while stroking his beard Lung nodded. "Then we should tell the others, come along." then they both walked to the training hall.

Shifu tapped his staff three times. "it appears that Oogway has sent a vision to Lung that Tigress, Crane, Viper, Mantis and Monkey will no longer be known as the Furious Five." this made them all gasp. "and the new Furious Five will be made up of Lung, Tigress, Po, Mei-Ling and Melody.

they gasped again except Lung. "but don't worry Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis will keep their titles as Masters and can remain here at the Palace if they wish." they all nodded and said. "yes Master" and then Lung stepped in line with Po, Tigress, Melody and Mei-Ling.

"Also Lung is now the new leader of the Furious Five." Shifu said before Zeng came flying through the doors of the training hall. "Zeng what is it?" Lung asked. "Bandits *pant* in the *pant* village." then the Five burst through the doors of the training hall towards the village.

_**in the village: **_Mr. Ping was swinging a cleaver around like crazy at some Bandits that were trying to rob him. "you two grab him!" the large Bandit said then in the blink of an eye Mr. Ping was in the grasp of two smaller bandits.

and the Bandit in charge toke out a sword and was about to kill Mr. Ping when the Five burst in. "let him go!" Po said firmly then the large Bandit turned revealing that he's the same wolf that beat Po in the face with that giant hammer.

Po gasped but noticed that he wasn't wearing his armor and the other Bandits weren't wolves but were Tigers. "The Panda said drop him so let give what he wants." the Wolfboss said with a smirk on his face then the two Tiger Bandits threw Mr. Ping at them then the Tigers attacked.

"Mei they're all yours." Lung said and faster then you could blink both Tigers were unconscous then the Wolfboss ran for his life. "Mei follow him Melody go with her, Po, Tigress your with me." Lung said while rushing out the shop.

when they got out they saw tons of Wolves and Tigers robbing the villagers. "Po get west, Tigress the east now go." they nodded to each other before seprateing to their assigned tasks. _**with Mei and Melody: **_"where is his running to?" Melody asked. "thats why we're following him." Mei-Ling replied.

after awhile of running they came to a hill over the hill lay a large vilage filled with Tigers and Wolves. "we are screwed if we go in there." Mei-Ling said with wide eyes. "lets get go back to the village and tell Lung." Melody said. "right now let get out of here before they see us." Mei-Ling said before getting on all fours and running besides Melody.

_**with Lung, Tigress and Po: **_"Ti behind you!" Po yelled out while Tigress punched the Wolf sneaking up behind her. "thanks Po." Lung was taking out Bandits left and right until he was surrounded by Bandits. "come on then cowards!" Lung yelled out.

then faster then he could finish what he was saying the Bandits dogpiled him then a deep rumbling came from the middle then Lung burst out the pile with fire in his paws the Bandits just stared for a while before Lung said. "boo." then some of them ram scared while the others stayed.

then Melody and Mei-Ling got back to the village they saw Lung taking on about 13 Bandits, Po was taking on 12 with Tigress. "now its our turn." Melody said with a smirk then she and Mei-Ling beat the living heck out of some Bandits until a Bandit yelled retreat.

when the Bandits were out of site the villagers cheered until one villager asked Lung. "who are you?" Po and Tigress got on the left side of Lung and Melody and Mei-Ling got on the right side. "we..are the Furious Five." Lung said with a confident look on his face.

then the villagers began cheering again then the Five walked back to the Palace.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 IT WAS ALL A DISTRACTION**

When the Five got halfway up the 1,000 steps Tigress saw that there was smoke coming from the Palace. "no." she said to herself before getting on all fours and running full speed up the steps the other raced after her.

when they to the top they saw that the Palace was on fire and Shifu along with the four that stayed behind were on the floor battered and brused. "quickly get them out." Lung yelled over the roar of the fire then they got them all out except Shifu who was stuck under a piller.

Tigress was about to rush and save him but was stopped when Lung put his arm in front of her and said. "go, get the others out of here I'll get Shifu, Po come on." then the two rushed in to save Shifu. "be careful my Panda." Tigress wispered to herself.

_**With Po and Lung: **_"Po when I lift up the piller you grab Shifu and get out of here." Po nodded and said. "got it bro." then Lung roared while useing every ounce of his strangth to lift the two ton piller. "Po now!" Lung said through grited teeth Po grabbed Shifu and got out as fast as he could.

then Lung dropped the piller and tryed to get out but the smoke got to him and so being the way he is he used his shoulder as a battering ram and ran through fire covered walls and falling rubble. "come on Lung please be ok please besides Po your all I have." Melody said with tears in her eyes.

then the gods answered her prayers as Lung limped out of the building. "good is that everyone?" Tigress asked and saw everyone was there execpt Viper. "where Viper?!" Tigress cried out. "I'm going for her." Tigress said but was stopped yet again by Lung.

"no I'll get her." Lung said. "but you'll die." Tigress said with a bit of confuseion in her voice. "that was not a request your staying here." Lung said walking back to the Palace once inside his eyes turned into slits as he looked for Viper.

when he saw her he ran over to her he picked her up and ran towards the large doors of the Palace but right before he could get out tons of rubble came crashing down in front of him so he toke a few big steps back before running as fast as he could towards the rubble blocking the doors.

when he got enough momentum he turned his back to it and let momentum do the rest the others saw him flying out the Palace doors and down the 1,000 steps. "_ok a little to much momentum." _Lung thought to himself and kept his back to the ground.

he used himself as a shield to keep Viper from getting more hurt then needed. **BOOM! ** was all you could hear when Lung hit the ground he hit the ground so hard he made a huge dent in the ground when the others got to the bottem they all rushed over to him and saw Viper unscratched other then a few burns.

Melody and Mei-Ling pulled Lung out of the dent and layed him down softly. "please please be ok." Mei-Ling said. "ugggghhh that hurt so much." Lung said in the form of a growl. "big bro!" Melody said before hugging the living hell out of her big bro.

"Melody...in...pain...let...go." Lung breathed out. "oh sorry I'm just so happy that your alive." Lung smirked and said. "the day I leave you is the day I die which lucky for me wasn't today, now can you take to a bed to heal my everything hurts so much."

"oh yeah come on bro." Po said while putting Lung's arm over his shoulder and walked over to 's shop but when they got there it was empty. "Dad?" Po said whle leaning over the counter. "something's not right." Lung said but no one heard him.

Po went inside and went up to his old room then his eyes widen when he saw that someone was on his bed he went closer to see who it was the the figure rolled to it's side to revile a wolf that was asleep. "hey get out of my bed!" Po said making the wolf jump awake.

The wolf looked up to see the Dragon Warrior. "I'm sorry I just really need to rest after running for so long." Po looked and him confused and asked. "running, from who?" the wolf looked down with a sad look on his face.

"from my old pack the same pack had helped Shen overthrow China." Po showed pity for the wolf. "hey it's all right you can stay with me and my friends." the wolf sighed and said. "I don't think that they'll take to kindly to a wolf."

"don't worry they'll warm up to you, come on." Po said getting up and walking down stairs with the wolf right behind him._** With the others: **_"I don't like this it quiet, to quiet." Lung said staring at the entrance of the shop. "guys I found someone in my old room and don't freak out."

then the wolf stepped out of the shadows and said. "do not worry I mean you no harm." but the others didn't trust him. "how come your not with the rest of your demonic kind? Lung spat at the wolf. "dude be nice." Po said.

"its ok I don't blame you for not trusting me, hell I don't even trust myself at times." the wolf said sadden when the wolf said that her mind went to the first time she and Lung met Po. "hey its ok maybe all you need is a hug." Melody said with her arms open.

The wolf made his way over to the beautiful white Tigress and accepted her hug while Po and Lung watched as history repeated itself. "well if Melody trusts him I'll give him a chance but." Lung said look directly at the wolf. "if you try anything I'll make sure you don't look anything like a wolf got it?"

the wolf nodded. "good so whats your name?" Lung asked. "its Lei-Fang."

**AND THATS CHAPTER 7 CHAPTER 8 WILL BE UP TOMORROW OR SATURDAY THANKS SO MUCH AND AS ALWAYS STAY EXPLOSIVE.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 SOME NEW FRIENDS **

It has been a quiet day because there was no one in the valley. "so who do you think toke them?" Po asked looking around the valley from the roof of his fathers shop then Lei-Fang toke a deep sniff and said. "they weren't taken they were killed others just disspeared into thin air."

"can you tell if they killed my dad?" Po asked with a worried look on his face. "I would need to know what he smells like for al-" Lei-Fang stopped and toke another deep sniff then bolted off towards Bao-gao-ophanage when the others caught up with him they saw he had young male panther cub about 7 hiding behind him.

"his name is shadow I found him in a dark room that had a ton of locks on the door they gasped when Lei-Fang finished. "that was my room." Tigress said tilting her head and looking at Shadow who was hiding behind Lei-Fang.

"its alright I won't hurt you." Tigress said squating so she could look Shadow in the eye. "you-you don't think I'm a monster?" Shadow asked coming out from behind Lei-Fang. "no I don't in fact I used to be called a monster." Tigress said as her face softened. "why were you called a monster?" Shadow asked.

Then Tigress showed her claws Shadow did the same and kept looking back and forth at his claws and Tigress's. "its okay your not alone in fact we all used to be picked on." Tigress said standing up. "yep its true." Po said walking forward.

"I used to get picked on cause of my size but now look at me I'm the Dragon Warrior." Po said getting into a fighting pose. "I was picked on because I had no venom and I still don't but now I'm a kung-fu master." Viper said slithering forwards.

Then the others simply nodded before Po said. "I doesn't matter if your story doesn't have such a happy begening but I can tell you that I now what your feeling pain, sadness, hurt but I remembered that I have my friends no not just friends. Famliy." Po finished.

"so does that mean you guys are my famliy?" Shadow asked they all nodded. "lets get moving." Lung said while putting Shadow on his shoulders. after a few hours of walking they stopped at a cave to sleep in for the night. "I'll keep guard for the first few hours then Tigress then Po."

Lung said walking to the entrance of the cave. _**Lung turn to keep watch: **_he sat crosslegged on top of a large rock that sat by the mouth of the cave. "well this has been a eventful visit to see your little bro." Lung said to himself while staring at the beautiful full moon.

Then rain clouds started to form. _Hmm lets see if I can do this._ Lung thought to himself while standing up after doing a few arm movements he caught a drop of rain and began doing inner peace and when he finished he had a few tears rolling down his cheek.

"I feel so at peace." Lung said before going into the cave walking pass Tigress. "so tired." Lung said to himself while closing his eyes to go to sleep. "man Lung must be pretty tired well if you need me I'll be sleeping next to Melody." Mantis said hopping over to Melody.

"your sleeping far away from her got it?" Lung said standing up and glaring at the bug. "r-r-right Lung." Mantis stammered surprised that Lung heard him. "good and if you try anything with her the only place you'll be sleeping is in a coffin." Lung said lieing back down.

"wow he's scary isn't he Shadow." Lei-Fang said to Shadow who still was still up. "yeah but its not his fault aunt Melody is really pretty." Shadow replied. "yeah she is beautiful." Lei-Fang said dreamily while looking at the sleeping white tiger Lung smiled at this he was happy that someone loved his sister.


End file.
